The invention relates to a tomograph for the production of transverse layer images of a radiography subject with a radiation measuring arrangement comprising a radiation source which produces a fan-shaped beam of rays penetrating the radiography subject, the beam having a cross-sectional extent, perpendicular to the layer plane, equal to the layer thickness, and having an extent in the layer plane great enough for the entire radiography subject to be penetrated, and comprising also a radiation receiver which determines the radiation intensity behind the subject, with a rotating device for the measuring arrangement for irradiating the radiography subject from different directions, and with a measured value converter for transforming the signals delivered by the radiation receiver into a layer image, wherein the radiation receiver consists of a number of individual detectors, wherein the radiation receiver has two or more mutually parallel and adjacently arranged detector rows, each of which is assigned to a specific body region and each of which corresponds in its length to the body region assigned to it, the number of detectors per unit of length of a detector row being greater the shorter the detector row, wherein a control device is present for the radiation receiver which enables the selective detection of the x-ray beam by means of one detector row in each instance, and wherein there is arranged in front of each detector row one collimator each with laminae aligned with respect to the radiation source.
In this type of tomograph a short and a long detector row can be provided, for example, in which the numbers of detectors are the same. The short detector row can here serve the purpose of formation of an image of a cross section of the neck or head of a patient, and thus provides a good local resolution due to the finer division. The long detector row can serve the purpose of preparing transverse layer images in the region of a patient's trunk.